


Красные крылья

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький ориджинал на три странички про школьников и экологическую катастрофу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красные крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Бета-ридеры: Kadze (а, точнее, 風の女神)

На заснеженной лужайке возле здания школы сидела птица. Ее синие перья на белом, чуть подтаявшем снегу, казались чернильной кляксой, размытой дождем. Асоки наблюдал за птицей из окна класса. Занятие по истории было скучным. Хотелось домой.

Птица немного потопталась по снегу, оставляя на нем отпечатки крупных когтистых лап, а потом начала разгребать снежную крупу, пытаясь добраться до зеленой травы, зимовавшей на лужайке.

Вскоре к этой птице присоединились еще несколько. Перелетные? Уже вернулись? Значит, скоро уже будет теплее. Зима закончится и начнется осень.

Асоки тихонько вздохнул. Он любил осень, особенно время, когда поднимались листья. Пожелтевшие, тонкие листья подхватывал с земли ветер, поднимая их к ветвям деревьев, где они приживались, зеленея и наливаясь соком. Это была самая красивая пора в году. Деревья с помощью листьев обретали способность дышать и поглощать солнечный свет. Они оживали и цвели, и уже к середине лета начинали плодоносить. Весной холодало, и деревья впадали в спячку. Листья рассыпались в прах прямо на ветру – такими хрупкими и тонкими они становились.

Зимы же были снежными и суровыми… и так хотелось тепла и уюта…

Асоки вздохнул снова. Сосед по парте незаметно толкнул его в бок. Учитель о чем-то говорил. Ах, да. Домашнее задание. Асоки взял ручку и записал в тетрадь номера продиктованных страниц.

\- Асоки, пойдем домой вместе? – предложил шепотом Сумаи.

На сегодня уроков больше не было. Асоки согласно кивнул. Да, им по дороге, и Сумаи, как обычно, проводит его до самого дома а, может быть даже, останется на чай. Родители Асоки не возражали. Семью Сумаи уважали; его отец был известным ученым.

Когда они собрали учебники, Сумаи привычно подхватил обе сумки, свою и Асоки, и первым пошел к выходу.

\- Учиться скучно, - пожаловался Сумаи, выходя из здания школы во двор.

Асоки со скрытой надеждой посмотрел на лужайку. Но птицы, напуганные людьми, давно улетели.

\- Да. Но все же интересно, - возразил Асоки.

Возразил лишь для того, чтобы поддержать разговор, но Сумаи не ответил. Только вздохнул и пошел вперед.

\- Завернем в парк? – неожиданно предложил Сумаи, когда они молча прошли уже полдороги к дому. Асоки вздрогнул от его голоса. Он не ожидал, что Сумаи что-то скажет. Иногда они могли молчать вместе часами.

\- Холодно. – Асоки сжал в карманах зимнего пальто озябшие пальцы. Перчатки он сегодня забыл дома.

\- Вот, возьми мои – Сумаи снял свои перчатки и протянул их другу.

Пришлось взять.

В парке они сели на свою любимую скамейку, стоящую вдалеке от основной тропинки и скрытую густыми вечнозелеными кустами хвойного дуба. Асоки неловко уселся на холодный пластик скамьи и сразу нахохлился, как воробей на ветке. Сумаи усмехнулся и присел рядом.

\- Ты такой мерзляк… - заметил он, ничуть не расстраиваясь, впрочем, по этому поводу.

Асоки лишь хмыкнул. Он не виноват в том, что он всегда мерзнет. Совсем не виноват!

\- Иди сюда, - произнес Сумаи, расстегнув свою пуховую куртку и набрасывая одну ее полу Асоки на плечи, одновременно обнимая его рукой.

Асоки с удовольствием прильнул к его теплому боку. Так было лучше. Гораздо лучше. Теперь он чувствовал, как рядом бьется сердце Сумаи. Стало уютно и хорошо. Асоки немного подумал, а потом обнял Сумаи одной рукой за талию, прижимаясь к нему вплотную.

\- Смотри – прошептал Сумаи спустя какое-то время.

Асоки открыл глаза. Кажется, он ненадолго задремал.

Из-под коры одного из деревьев, навстречу дневному свету, выбиралась бабочка.

\- Но для них же еще холодно! – произнес Асоки, не веря своим глазам.

\- Отец говорит, что осень в этом году будет ранняя.

\- Правда? Тогда хорошо.

Бабочка осторожно шевелила алыми крыльями, будто проверяла их на прочность.

\- Асоки?

\- …м? – юноша оторвал взгляд от разглядываемой бабочки и повернулся к Сумаи.

Тот осторожно приподнял его лицо, притянул ближе и нежно поцеловал его губы. Поцеловал осторожно, будто впервые. Будто пробовал на вкус.

Асоки улыбнулся. Иногда Сумаи был такой милый…

\- Ты чего?

\- Просто захотелось.

Асоки вздохнул и кивнул. Но потом все же произнес:

\- У тебя точно все в порядке?

\- Да… - проговорил Сумаи, повернул голову в бок, рассеянно наблюдая за бабочкой. – Только…

\- Только что?

\- Отец говорит…

\- Что?

\- Он говорит, что уже скоро…

\- Да? Вот как… Но я ничего не чувствую.

\- А ты и не должен. Отец сказал, что на последнем совещании ученые решили ничего не сообщать обычным гражданам. Ничего, кроме всеобщей паники, это все равно не даст. Он сказал только мне, потому что я его сын.

Асоки обреченно потупил глаза.

\- Грустно.

\- Да?

\- Грустно, что солнце взорвется.

\- Ну, я же с тобой, - Сумаи улыбнулся.

\- Ага… - Асоки потянулся к нему еще за одним поцелуем. Спустя некоторое время, он спросил: - А «скоро» - это когда?

\- Лет через сорок. Теперь сроки определены окончательно.

\- Нам с тобой хватит, - протянул Асоки, зябко кутаясь в пуховую куртку.

\- Да, наверное…

\- А знаешь… - пробормотал Асоки внезапно. – Мне всегда казалось, что в этом мире есть что-то неправильное. Только я не могу понять, что именно.

\- Перестань думать о всякой чепухе, - упрекнул его Сумаи, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и обнимая обеими руками.

Куртка соскользнула на скамейку. Сумаи, не обращая на это внимания, снова поцеловал Асоки. На этот раз – со всей силой и страстью, которая была так хорошо знакома им обоим… Его руки осторожно проникли под пальто Асоки, стремясь прикоснуться к его обнаженному телу, минуя школьную форму.

Асоки застонал и выгнулся, ощутив прикосновение холодных пальцев.

\- Сумаи… Сумаи… - прошептал он, судорожно хватая ртом зимний воздух.

\- Да, любовь моя…

\- Ну не на скамейке же… - жалобно протянул юноша, осторожно выкарабкиваясь из трепетных объятий.

\- Да, ты прав, - нехотя согласился его друг, чуть отстранившись и помогая ему поправить одежду. – У меня отец в выходные уезжает… Придешь?

\- Конечно! – Асоки улыбнулся. – Чаю хочешь? Пойдем ко мне домой.

\- Пойдем, - согласился Сумаи, вставая со скамьи и всей грудью вдыхая холодный ветер. Его еле ощутимо трясло. Нужно пройтись, чтобы успокоиться. Асоки – замечательный. Он хочет всю жизнь прожить вместе с ним. Завести семью и вырастить ребенка. Они учатся в выпускном классе, и уже совершеннолетние. Заявление в генетическую лабораторию можно подавать уже сейчас – надо только поговорить с отцом. Он поможет оформить все бумаги без лишней волокиты. У них с Асоки должна быть замечательная жизнь. Всё, как у всех.

Дома у Асоки было уютно и хорошо. Отцы Асоки замечательные. Один работает в соседней школе, другой – на заводе…

Уже поздно вечером, возвращаясь к себе домой, Сумаи внезапно задумался.

А что же не так было с этим миром?

На лужайке на талом снегу танцевали две алые бабочки…


End file.
